


Past the Point of No Return

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Lizzie finally have a conversation that was long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Point of No Return

“Something’s bothering you Lizzie,” Red said in a low baritone whisper. His words snapped her out of her head and placed her squarely in reality. She licked her bottom lip quickly and searched for the words.  
“Don’t come up with something,” Red negated her next move, “tell me...” He leaned forward, his eyes locked onto hers, the glass of scotch cradled in his hands becoming warm. 

Just looking at him made her heart increase it’s pace.  
Dammit, she just realized she was absentmindedly rubbing her scar. She immediately stopped and swallowed, her throat dry. “I was just thinking about the gas station where you were taken...”  
“It was a Shell Lizzie, there can’t me that much to think about,” he cocked his head and smiled.

She wanted to return the smile, but couldn’t. “I was just thinking of that moment when I came out of the gas station and your car wasn’t there,” she paused, staring down at the glass of wine in her hand.   
“I’ve had guns to my head, knives to my throat...but in that moment I was more scared...” she stopped, then started again a few minutes later. “I didn’t know if something had happened to you, or if you simply...left.” 

Whatever spark of jest had been in Red’s eyes had completely vanished. “Lizzie,” he leaned so far off the seat that with an inch more, he’d be on the floor. “I would never, ever, leave you.”   
“I know..I know...” Liz shook her head. “But in that moment I couldn’t breathe," even now, just recounting it, Liz sucked in air through her mouth as if her throat were closing. 

She tried to back peddle, change the subject.

“It’s my fault,” she whispered into her glass as she took a sip of red wine. “It’s my fault that we lost the two mill and it’s my fault that you had to shoot Restler in the arm to help me escape. God, if you hadn’t shown up in that exact moment, I’d be buried so deep in some black site that no one, not even you would ever find me. That’s the scariest thought of all.”

“Lizzie,” he said soothingly, setting down his glass and standing, walking over to her. “I would never just let you disappear into some dark FBI hole.”

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Maybe it was the week’s events or the wine or simply the way he looked at her, but she felt her tough facade shake and shatter.   
Her mouth opened, brain searching for the right words, then closed, then opened and closed once more. He stood in front of her, the weight of his presence, the spicy warmth of his cologne wrapping around her, drowning her. 

She reached out and took his hand, but she didn’t just hold it, she caressed it. He pulled in a breath of cool air and neatly removed himself from her. “You have me,” he said, turning to walk back towards the couch he came from.   
“No I don’t,” she said, and suddenly her hands were on his arms. She was behind him. He could feel the warmth pouring off of her body, feel the grip of her hands wound tightly around his biceps.

“I don’t know what you want,” Red said plainly. “Yes you do,” she replied more forcefully, the front of her body molding into his back. She lowered her face into his soft shirt, just beneath the collar and breathed deeply. 

“If I get taken in today or tomorrow or next week...I need you to know,” she said into his shirt, now damp with her breath. “Know what?” he squeaked out hoarsely, trying but failing to maintain his composure.

“I need you to know how I feel about you.”

A moment of loaded silence passed between them.

“How do you feel about me Lizzy?” he kept his body stone still, despite the urge to whip around and devour her. 

He felt his collar being tugged down, and then experienced the most delightful sensation of her hot lips on his cool neck. It caught him so off guard that his head lulled back and a groan escaped. 

Then her hands were wrapping around his body, one finding the buttons on his shirt, and the other snaking down to his trousers. He caught her hand. “I can’t...” he said, actual pain behind the words. “I can’t afford to...” “...to what? Feel?” she finished. “We both know it’s too late, we’re way past that Reddington.” His grip loosened, his hand travelled up her arm as hers undid his belt, button and zipper. Her hand dipped behind the waistband of his boxers and met with a very aching erection.   
She ground her body into his, grunting in his ear as she felt him for the first time. Hell, if it weren’t for the multiplication tables, he’d have cum already. She stroked him a few times and then he swung around. His sudden movement a sharp contrast to the delicate way he held her face, looked into her eyes before his eyelids fluttered half shut and his lips met with hers.   
The kiss was slow and languid at first, then it slowly built into a fever pitch of desperation, want and need. Articles of clothing were being peeled off and discarded. She dismantled his suit of armor, one button at a time. Then he had her up on a table. 

“I want to taste you,” she pleaded in his ear as his fingers stroked her soaking core. “Lizzie, I won’t last,” he admitted. She pushed herself off the table and led him back to the sofa, gently guiding him to sit. “It’s okay,” she said into his mouth as she ground her sex against his, I want you to cum in my mouth.

Her words nearly broke him. The look on his face was more pain than pleasure as he tried to delay his orgasm. He cradled her breasts, sucked at her nipples, kissed her neck, and then she descended with a trail of kisses down his abdomen to his cock.

She looked up at him, kissed it’s head and licked the precum seeping out of it. “You’re going to kill me,” he grunted, the sight of her too much to bear. She simply smiled and enveloped his pulsing cock in her mouth. It was larger than she anticipated, so it took a few slow strokes to get used to him and avoid gagging.   
He tasted salty but sweet and smelled distinctly like Raymond Reddington. His rich cologne mixed with his sweat and her saliva. She knew he was right on the edge, so she started off slow and then sped up, only to slow down again. His body shook with effort, his eyes were black and overtime Lizzie looked into them, she wanted to disappear into their darkness. 

She played with his balls, hummed around his length and looked up at him as he spoke her name. He was completely wrecked, saying “Lizzie” in a broken and shaky voice before coming hard. It was a very long time since Red had sex, so he had plenty to give to Liz, and she took it all, swallowing it down and then removing her lips from his sensitive cock with a lewd pop.   
She was so wet that it dripped down her thigh. With all of his effort, he helped her up just enough to pull her to the couch, splay her legs apart, bury his tongue in her and finish her off with his mouth.

She was right, they were past the point of no return.


End file.
